Purple Skies
by Gothic Lust
Summary: "Why, Sasuke?" Naruto hissed, his warm breath fogging against the mirrored surface."Why'd you leave me?" Slate eyes, through the haze of Naruto's mind, softened near unnoticeably as Sasuke smirked. Sasuke/Naruto YAOI! Rated M Full Summary Inside. :D
1. Purple Skies

**Purple Skies**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Naruto Canon Universe…ish**

**Sasuke Uchiha/ Naruto Uzumaki**

**Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Drabble fic**

**Rated M**

**Summary**: "Why, Sasuke?" Naruto hissed, his warm breath fogging against the mirrored surface. Strong fingers pressed deep into the flesh of his neck. He fell limp against Sasuke's bare chest as his vision blurred. Large hands picked him up gently, "Why'd you leave me?" Slate eyes, through the haze of Naruto's mind, softened unnoticeably as Sasuke smirked. Naruto watched the voiceless mouth move, lush lips forming words he could not read. His eyes slid closed heavily, and the ghost touch of long fingers brushing hair from his naked forehead was the last of his feint memories of the day Akatsuki finally caught up to him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or plotline.

**Author's** **Note**: So, I'm in the biggest mood for YAOI! Boyxboy! Yay! :D Most especially for Sasuke/Naruto or Sasuke/Neji….Hell, Sasuke/anyone! I'm not too picky right now. My muse went of a Bishie-Binge!

**Chapter One:**

**Prompt: Purple Skies**

**Words: 428**

_Purple skies. _Naruto reclined on the head of the Fourth Hokage, looking out into the setting sun where the fading light cast a purple and pink glow on the surrounding clouds. His fingers rubbed lightly against the marred surface of an old headband, the embossed leaf symbol split by and angled scar. The setting colors reflected dimly on the surface where Naruto's eyes traced the path of colors across the scar.

"It's been a while," He whispered softly. Slate eyes cut across the mirrored sky on the headband. Naruto glanced behind him, vision blurred by his fear that Sasuke truly wasn't there, that he may have imagined him again. "Sasuke." Naruto sighed softly.

Naruto's vision cleared slowly. Long legs, broad shoulders and a strong back marked by the Uchiwa Fan stood solid upon the mountain. Pale skin, slate eyes and onyx hair, Sasuke appeared to have come from thin air. Wind blew around them, stirring up the leaves and lost memories of their shared past.

Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye, his face turned away from Konoha. Humor of a conversation long forgotten pulled at his lips. Deep and rough, Sasuke's memories got the best of him. "Purple Skies," He smirked.

Naruto didn't breathe life to his questions and insecurities as Sasuke stood there, the closest he'd ever come to Konoha in the three years he'd been missing. He faced forward again, uncertain if he could look at Sasuke without demanding him to answer the million questions he had. Absentmindedly, Naruto brushed his fingers along the scar of Sasuke's old headband. "Yea, weird, huh." He sighed.

"You know," Naruto whispered into the howling wind. He didn't know if Sasuke could hear him clearly, but he couldn't turn around to find out. His throat was dry and unable to raise his voice enough to carry decently to his best friend. "They say, if the skies turn purple, I mean there's no pink or other shit, a curse can be broken."

Sasuke didn't speak. Naruto thought he hadn't heard him, or worse, he'd left him there, speaking stupidly to himself of a long forgotten promise. A warm hand gripped his left shoulder firmly.

"I know, Naruto." Naruto glanced up the forearm into Sasuke's Sharingan. Sasuke's eyes were cold, as if cut from ice on a desolate mountain.

_He's lonely_, Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke's Teleportation Jutsu take effect. The grip on his shoulder disappeared into flames. The last to go was Sasuke's eyes, as they shut closed slowly, Naruto faintly heard Sasuke whisper, "I know."

**I hope you liked that. I'm trying to keep these drabbles short, around 500 words or less. **

**Feel Free to suggest prompts or themes for the series. :D**

**Please review! :D**

**Ps. This has only been edited by me, briefly. If you happen to see any grammatical or plot errors, or whatever, please let me know. :D Thanks. **


	2. Connected

**Purple Skies**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Naruto Canon Universe…ish**

**Sasuke Uchiha/ Naruto Uzumaki**

**Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Drabble fic**

**Rated M**

**Summary**: "Why, Sasuke?" Naruto hissed, his warm breath fogging against the mirrored surface. Strong fingers pressed deep into the flesh of his neck. He fell limp against Sasuke's bare chest as his vision blurred. Large hands picked him up gently, "Why'd you leave me?" Slate eyes, through the haze of Naruto's mind, softened unnoticeably as Sasuke smirked. Naruto watched the voiceless mouth move, lush lips forming words he could not read. His eyes slid closed heavily, and the ghost touch of long fingers brushing hair from his naked forehead was the last of his feint memories of the day Akatsuki finally caught up to him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or plotline.

**Author's** **Note**: So, I'm in the biggest mood for YAOI! Boyxboy! Yay! :D Most especially for Sasuke/Naruto or Sasuke/Neji….Hell, Sasuke/anyone! I'm not too picky right now.

**Chapter Two:**

**Prompt: Connected**

**Words: 327**

Sakura glanced at Naruto. He was leaning against a pillar of their old training area. She smiled softly, remembering her teammate stuck to that same stump years ago. But the smile faded quickly as she remembered the other member of their team.

_Sasuke, _she thought.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto's warm smile was brilliant against he orange of the morning sky. He had his eyes closed, laughing goofily as he had always done, and rubbed his head with his hand. "Morning."

"Morning, Naruto." She smiled cheerily in kind, her morose thoughts of their long lost teammate seemed just a little less heartbreaking.

Soft footfalls behind her made them glance to the direction of the Shinobi Stone Memorial. Standing just before it was Sai, a recently acquired addition to Team Kakashi. He observed them through a mask of fake smiles silently.

Unnerved, and uncomfortable with his prolonged presence on Team Kakashi, a startling reminder that Sasuke was indeed gone, Sakura turned her back to him and focused on Naruto.

He put up a good front, but the truth was obvious. Sakura could see right through him, no one felt more alone and most betrayed by Sasuke's departure into Orochimaru's clutches. Loosing the one person that understood him so completely, and accepted him for nothing less than himself, Sasuke had dealt him a hard blow. Even though Sasuke may never admit it, Sakura could still see the strong ties between him and Naruto.

_I don't think anything could break the bond between those two,_ she mused. _It's impossible, no matter what Sasuke says, Naruto will bring him back. I believe in him. _

Sakura stood back as Naruto and Sai began glaring at one another. She hadn't been paying attention to the two to know what they were fighting about this time, however it was easy to assume the trigger was most likely Sai badmouthing Sasuke again.

_I hope you get here soon, Kakashi-Sensei. _She thought as Naruto swung at Sai's head.

**

* * *

**

I'm going to post the next chapter up now. Please review! :D

**Yakushiela: Thanks for that. I'm not a very big fan of OOC's either, at least, when it's too far out of the realm of possibility. So long as the situation can support it, then reactions of the characters can be tweaked from what's normally seen in the anime or manga. I hope I can keep them in character as well, thought I may struggle with it a bit, since I primarily write for InuYasha. **

**If you're looking for fanfiction, just browse over my favorites list. You may find more crossover's with InuYasha, but there are at least two or three that focus on Sasuke in the Naruto universe only. I also have other fanfictions that you can read. My newest chaptered series "The Run Away" is another Sasuke yaoi, where he's paired up with Neji, though it is an AU fic. I also have a crossover titled "Solitude". This one is a Kagome/Sasuke fiction, but I think they're in character. **

**The fanfiction universe is large, so there's never a shortage of good stories. When in doubt, browse through the reviews, that is, if you're not afraid of a bit of spoilers. **

**Sometimes, all you need is to read the first chapter or two to get a feel for the story. Most stories that have outrageous OOCness are immediately recognizable with the first chapter. **

**I hope this helps. :D Thank you so much for your review. **


	3. Games

**Purple Skies**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Naruto Canon Universe…ish**

**Sasuke Uchiha/ Naruto Uzumaki**

**Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Drabble fic**

**Rated M**

**Summary**: "Why, Sasuke?" Naruto hissed, his warm breath fogging against the mirrored surface. Strong fingers pressed deep into the flesh of his neck. He fell limp against Sasuke's bare chest as his vision blurred. Large hands picked him up gently, "Why'd you leave me?" Slate eyes, through the haze of Naruto's mind, softened unnoticeably as Sasuke smirked. Naruto watched the voiceless mouth move, lush lips forming words he could not read. His eyes slid closed heavily, and the ghost touch of long fingers brushing hair from his naked forehead was the last of his feint memories of the day Akatsuki finally caught up to him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or plotline.

**Author's** **Note**: So, I'm in the biggest mood for YAOI! Boyxboy! Yay! :D Most especially for Sasuke/Naruto or Sasuke/Neji….Hell, Sasuke/anyone! I'm not too picky right now.

**Chapter Three:**

**Prompt: Games**

**Words: 1,087**

Kakashi's arrival on time was not expected, especially when Naruto's fist landed straight into his open palm, catching the blow initially meant for Sai's head. With his other hand, Kakashi pushed back Sai's raised leg.

"Yo." He said, disregarding the fight he just prevented.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei." Naruto breathed out. "You-you're on t-time!" He added in disbelief.

"Well, you see," Kakashi returned Naruto's captured arm and straightened. "I thought we would need the extra time to better acquaint ourselves with our new teammate."

_No kidding!_ Sakura thought dismally.

Naruto grinned at their former leader. "Are you going to teach us some cool new jutsu? Huh, huh!"

"No. Today we'll be revisiting an old game." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Game?" Naruto and Sakura questioned in unison. Sai stayed silent.

"I believe you two remember it well." Kakashi held up three identical blindfolds.

They nodded, where as Sai blinked, obviously confused.

_I remember, Sasuke was still part of the team when we did this. _Sakura stared at the headbands sadly. Beside her, Naruto couldn't take his eyes of them.

"Yeah," Naruto's voice cracked, dry with the sudden memories. "I remember."

* * *

"_**A shinobi must be able to use all of his senses," **_**Kakashi spoke to his young team, the first ever to pass his test. **_**"He shouldn't rely on any one sense, but become a master of his body, and train them all."**_

"_**Yeah, yeah." **_**Naruto grumbled, heatedly glaring at Sasuke whom was ignoring Naruto's attempt to burn him to cinders with his eyes alone. **_**"Can we just start our training!"**_

"_**Naruto, did you even listen to what I just told you?"**_

"_**Something about mastering the body and Katra,"**_

"_**Chakra!" **_**Sakura corrected him. **_**"Get it through your thick head already, geeze!"**_

"_**Idiot."**_** Sasuke drawled, raising Naruto's ire. **

"_**What'd you say, Teme!"**_

"_**Enough!"**_** Kakashi's voice rose between them, effectively stopping another fight before it interrupted the lesson he was trying to get across. It seemed that none of his students understood the implications of this new training exercise. **_**"Today, we're going to play a game."**_

"_**What!" **_**Naruto choked. **_**"We're not little kids anymore!"**_

"_**I know, which is why I've upped the stakes," **_**Kakashi smiled wickedly beneath his mask and held up three identical blindfolds. **

"_**Blindfolds?"**_

"_**Yes, we're going to play an interesting game of tag."**_

"_**Tag!"**_

"_**Would you stop echoing me Naruto!" **_**Kakashi sighed. **_**"Yes, tag. But this game simply isn't running and catching the opponent. In my game, you're all trying to find me, the enemy shinobi."**_

"_**And how does this benefit us?" **_**Sasuke snorted. Uchiha's didn't play children's games.**

"_**You, Sasuke, will benefit from this most of all." **_**Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally. **

"_**Shinobi, as I've said, should master all his senses. Relying too heavily on one would be suicidal. The Sharingan is an eye technique that relies heavily on the ninja's keen vision. So, what would happen if you couldn't use your eyes, Sasuke?"**_

**Sasuke appeared thoughtful, but didn't speak. **

"_**Exactly. You wouldn't know what to do. Without your sight the Sharingan is useless and an enemy will have the advantage."**_

"_**Like Zabuza did with his Hidden Mist Jutsu?" **_**Sakura asked. **

"_**Yes, just like Zabuza."**_

"_**Okay, but if this only benefits Sasuke, why are we doing it? I could be learning a cool new jutsu!"**_

"_**Sasuke and I weren't the only ones at a disadvantage with that jutsu. Were you able to see, and defend yourself Naruto? What about you, Sakura?"**_

**No one answered him, remembering how Zabuza easily got through their Moshi defense. **

"_**This exercise benefits everyone." **_**Kakashi rubbed his temples. This was taking longer than he expected. **_**"Sasuke may get the most from this training because his jutsu and fighting styles rely solely on his keen eyesight and the ability of his Kekegenkai-his Sharingan. However, for the two of you, this is an opportunity to strengthen your own senses and trust in one another's abilities, especially if one or all of you happen to become blind, by jutsu or any other situation."**_

**They still looked confused, but their determination to become stronger flashed deep in their eyes. The will of fire burned brightly in all of them. **

"_**Let's give you a hypothetical mission where all of you have just been caught in a jutsu that took away your sight. The only way to escape is to find and elimate the ninja who cast it, however, you can easily attack and injure one of your own teammates as you could the enemy without your sight to distinguish friend from foe. Meanwhile the enemy is free to pick you off, one by one.**_

"_**This little game of tag will strengthen your other senses. Most importantly, it will give one of the most essential skills a shinobi could ever posses: sensing, differentiating and recognizing Chakra signatures."**_

"**_So, there are more jutsu like Zabuza's Hidden Mist technique?" _Naruto asked.  
**

"**_Yes, and they're near impossible to break if you don't know what you're doing. Even more so, if you are angry."_**

"_**Angry?"**_

"_**Sakura, for you, a situation like this will, nine times out of ten, end with your death."**_

"_**Hey, that's mean Kakashi-sensei!" **_

"_**It's not mean, just fact. The enemy will exploit the weakest point of the team, and this is always the female member."**_

**Cold fear rushed through them. Naruto and Sasuke gained a look in their eye that proved Kakashi's theory. They were beyond angry. **

"_**It's a surefire way to upset Sasuke and Naruto. Men are especially ingrained with the need to protect women. You've seen this before, haven't you Sakura?"**_

**Sakura lowered her head. Memories of Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, all injured and all placing themselves before her in the line of danger, surfaced. The knowledge made her feel weak, a liability to the team. **

"_**However, if you train for these situations, you won't be a liability, but a tool to change a disadvantage around."**_

"_**How's that?"**_

"_**If you know the enemy will attack the member he perceives as the weakest, then you'll know where he will strike. Being aware of your allies in this situation is crucial. This is why we are going through this exercise."**_

* * *

Naruto nodded to Sakura, both understanding the necessity that Kakashi was stressing with this exercise.

"For Sasuke," Naruto paused, reflecting on his vow to save Sasuke from his curse. "I'll do anything." He glared at Sai, daring him to speak. "Even work with him."

_Sasuke, wait for me. _Naruto thought to himself as he accepted a blindfold from Kakashi. _I will free you! Even if I have to turn the sky purple myself!_

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed these two updates. Please review and tell me what you think! Also, don't be afraid to suggest themes or prompts for this story. **

**So, this is the longest drabble for this series by far. I don't think I'll be that long-winded on the next few chapters. **


	4. Reach

**Purple Skies**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Naruto Canon Universe…ish**

**Sasuke Uchiha/ Naruto Uzumaki**

**Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Drabble fic**

**Rated M**

**Summary**: "Why, Sasuke?" Naruto hissed, his warm breath fogging against the mirrored surface. Strong fingers pressed deep into the flesh of his neck. He fell limp against Sasuke's bare chest as his vision blurred. Large hands picked him up gently, "Why'd you leave me?" Slate eyes, through the haze of Naruto's mind, softened unnoticeably as Sasuke smirked. Naruto watched the voiceless mouth move, lush lips forming words he could not read. His eyes slid closed heavily, and the ghost touch of long fingers brushing hair from his naked forehead was the last of his feint memories of the day Akatsuki finally caught up to him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or plotline.

**Author's** **Note**: So, I'm in the biggest mood for YAOI! Boyxboy! Yay! :D Most especially for Sasuke/Naruto or Sasuke/Neji….Hell, Sasuke/anyone! I'm not too picky right now. My muse went of a Bishie-Binge!

**Chapter Four:**

**Prompt**: **Reach **(suggested by **my name is paper YAH**)

**Words**: 246

Sasuke glared at the darkened ceiling of his chamber. The stones cut and intersected in a swirling pattern, marred only by a large crater where he'd just sent a stream of lightning based chakra. Today annoyed him, even if he couldn't see the sky, he knew it was a sunny day, cloudless and bright.

It was on days such as this that he'd remember his past, and a faint memory of an older brother that ceased to exist. Sasuke remembered afternoons reclining in the shade of an apple tree, splitting the sweet fruit between himself and Itachi, and laughing about responsibilities looming in the years ahead.

He'd remember reaching for something, always hanging high above him, and that same older brother would lift him on his shoulders with a grin and together, they'd grasp what neither could reach.

"_I'm always here to support you little brother," Itachi smiled, splitting the apple with a kunai and handing over the largest piece to Sasuke. "Just remember, with the two of us, there is nothing we can't reach."_

Sasuke used to believe that Itachi would help him become a better shinobi and a better man than their father had been and what either hoped to become. However, even on sunny days as this, were memories of sweet apples and smiles flooded forward, it was difficult to ever believe that their dream was anything more than just that, a dream…and a goal that neither, now, could ever hope to reach.

**Did you like it! Please review, thank you! And don't forget to check out my deviantart page, I'm opening commissions for drawings and paintings. I'm trying to raise money for a backpacking trip through Europe. Commission prices start as low as $5 USD! So please help me! **


End file.
